Advances Spurned Again (Or Not)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Blaise is hit on again while visiting a very dodgy part of Knockturn Alley by a very surprising face from his past. With much different results than the last time.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and Bingo Challenge on Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Push Ups and the task is to write 1,000 words about your OTP/a favorite pairing. For Bingo Challenge I wrote for Rare Pair. Warning for fade to black and the cringiness that is Marcus Flint. Word Count without Author's Note is 1,003. I hope you all enjoy this companion piece to Advances Spurned Advances Spurned Again (Or Not).**

A small sharp thrill of intrigue goes up and down Blaise's spine as he enters Knockturn Alley again. He's not really afraid to be in Knockturn Alley. He's come here with both or one of his parents before. But after his last encounter in Knockturn alley. When Marcus f-ing Flint tried to proposition him he'd tried to avoid going there. But his mother and father were fighting yet again and his mother had sent him to Knockturn Alley with a list of things she needed him to pick up.

Looking over the list in his hands Blaise's heart went into his stomach. Most of the items on the list were found in the dodgier end of Knockturn Alley. The part that he'd had his encounter with Marcus in. The part that would bring right outside the Painted Lady Pub. This sent another little thrill through Blaise the that usually belonged to Theo.

"What are doing here, Blaise?" the blase tones one of his best friends Draco Malfoy. The tall blonde haired grey eyed boy was walking towards him with his father by his side. Blaise always found it alarming how alike the Malfoy men looked. One would almost think they were cut from the same cloth. "I thought you had to do some stuff for you mother?"

"Mum sent to pick up a few items she needs," Blaise told Draco. Turning to Mr. Malfoy he gave a respectful nodd. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy."

Lucius Malfoy for his part at least had the good grace say 'Good afternoon,' back to him before stalking off towards Borgins and Burkes with a barked summons towards Draco.

"I guess I will probably see you and your family later at the dinner party, mother is throwing?" Draco asked more than said. It wasn't hard to see that Draco was looking off towards something beyond Blaise. "Be careful," he advised before he turned on his heel and stalked after his father.

Blaise could see Draco throwing him one last fleeting look of concern before he walked into the store. He wondered why Draco was all of a sudden so concerned for his well being but waved it off as maybe enemies of their families were plot something. Looking down at his list of items Blaise took a deep breath and headed towards the dirtier stores further down the dark twisted lane.

As he walked trying not think about his last time down this part of Knockturn Alley he noticed how dingy this place really was. It should look like Diagon Alley or at least that is what his mother's father had told him. He's not so sure if the old man wasn't just making things up or not but every rumor had a kernel of truth to it. Right?

A familiar voice cat calling him brought Blaise's footsteps to a stuttering stop. Turning around to see if he was right about who was cat calling him he found Marcus Flint leaning against a building with bustling business inside.

"See you are interested in what I'm selling," Marcus Flint drawled suggestively eyes roving over Blaise like a hungry predator looking at his prey after a long hunt.

"I'm not interested," Blaise maintained his stance from the last time. Although he wasn't sure how true that was. Something had brought him to this spot again. Something had made Blaise stop outside the Painted Lady Pub again knowing that Marcus Flint would more than likely be here. "I'm just doing some shopping for my mo..."

"I know what you're shopping for," Flint smirked leaving his spot by the door of the bustling pub. He slinked over to where Blaise stood list in his hand. Taking the list from Blaise Marcus perused it. "And I can tell you right away what you're shopping for isn't on this list."

The crack of Marcus's hand hitting the tight fitting jeans Blaise had chosen for the day sounded. The sting of his backside sent another thrill through him. One that he only felt for Theo. "I'm in a..."

"That's what they all say," Flint put his hand on the small of Blaise's back and steered him towards the door.

"I really should..."

"It won't take that long and it'll make you happy." Marcus leaned in towards Blaise's ear and whispered, "Theo doesn't even have to know what happens here."

Something about the way that Marcus's breathe tickled his neck and ghosted over his ear made Blaise's resolve slip a bit. But he still had to get his mother's items and he was still in a relationship with Theo that still hadn't changed.

"I-I-I really do..."

"I'll help you with your list after I help you with other things."

"But I don't have..."

"You don't need it."

As Marcus lead Blaise through the bustling pub towards a little area with bedrooms all thoughts of Theo and his mother's list left his head. Something more propelled him towards the room whose door Marcus was holding open. Something more propelled him towards what Marcus Flint was offering to do to him and for him. The thrill of anticipation and fear increased as he entered the room.

"I promise I'll be gentle this time," Marcus told him with a smirk.

#######################################################################################################

As Marcus and Blaise walked down the street to shop for Blaise's mother's items Blaise realized how late he was going to be getting home. Like Marcus had said earlier no needed to know what had happened between them. But he also wanted everyone to know. Being with Marcus Flint felt somewhat right in a way that Blaise couldn't explain. And as he and Marcus walked down the dingy street together, Marcus's arm slung around Blaise's waist hand cupping his butt, Blaise didn't want to either.

**I hope you all enjoyed Advances Spurned Again (Or Not).**


End file.
